The Valkyrie's Chosen
by Luna Moon 85
Summary: So many things are simply a 'matter of time', so when Millennium's time runs out the Doktor becomes inventive and a world-wide disaster results. *Spoilers* Multiple pairings. Please Review
1. Prologue

**The Valkyrie's Chosen **

**Prologue**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: For anyone reading my other stories (Particularly Sanctuary to the Lost and Damned ) I have not abandoned them; I'm simply exploring other inspirations.

Beware: This story does include some spoilers for the last few chapters.

Please Review. Feedback lets me know how much interest there is in the story

69696969696969696969696969

The dim light from a small candle lit a small piece of paper sitting on a table. A pair of eyes examined the contents of the note from above. A figure's body was bent over the barely lit paper.

There were sounds outside of the deadly place that had once been so inviting. The figure suspected that it must the Nazis. They were coming ever closer and there was no doubt that they would be there soon.

Through blond hair the figure reviewed the explanation of why the actions outlined in the note needed to be carried out by its recipient.

The blonde figure sitting at the old table would never have believed that things would have turned out like this? The figure had thought that the most horrific event in England's history occurred when the millennium order of the 'Third Reich' had attacked London, but such an event was nothing in comparison to the state of things now!

Never would this figure have thought that the Nazis flag would hang at Parliament. Never would the thought have ever occurred to the sitter's mind that England would exist for half-a century without any real resistance. The figure secretly wondered if the Queen....princess was still alive, or if what the quiet dark-haired figure standing by the wall had told him was true. Though the horror of it all would strike a nerve in anyone, it was the prospect of hope keep the body of this figure going.

The figure coughed.

The figure contemplated the nature of the device inside. At first the figure had felt better than fine, but soon the thing in the blonde's body stopped working. It was a mysterious device and neither the blond figure nor the companion knew if this was a built-in time-limit-mechanism of the devise or if it was simply a flaw in the tiny thing; the figure knew that between the searching Nazis and the device's failure, time was now very short. The figure knew that there was only enough time to complete the note before death claimed this body. Whether the blonde ended up facing God or the devil, The figure was not a concerned for the figure at this time, because if this worked; nothing that had happened over the last 55 years would matter.

The figure's dark-haired companion stood in the darkest corner watching the person sitting write the important document.

The sitting figure coughed again. This time a glob of blood the size of a beer bottle cap spatter on the table covering the upper-left corner of the note. The figure's eyes looked at the blood. The blond haired figure was dying. The blond laughed out of dark humor. The figure laughed because it was the blonde's death, not life would save the world. This produced some curiosity from the figure's companion, who did not see the humor of the situation; But the companion did not ask what was funny, but trusted that this dying person was entitled to almost anything.

This person knew that the English Nazis were getter closer and more aggressive in their pursuit.

The figure's companion leaned against the wall waiting for the figure to finish the note. This note was intended for one person. They had both agreed that only one person would be able to carry on the message that it held. Only one would be able to carry out the directive of the note. They had both considered what few people were left. ...and what few people might be trustworthy enough. This directive was the most important order to ever be given to a Brit. If successful it would mean that not only would Britain be safe from the tyrannical force of the third Reich, but the world as well.

The blonde's slim fingers made the final touches to the important note; the note that could change the history of the world.

The companion, who had never met the would-be receiver of the note, was more than a little concerned. This was a dangerous task even to the dark-haired one, who feared not the Nazis, but the master. But from what the figure had said, the companion believed that this person was their only hope.

The figure's whole body shook with pain.

"This woman" the dark-haired one asked, "is she strong enough."

"She has to be; if she's not..." The blonde then put a hand to the temple. The figure felt something. The sitter pulled away this hand. It was covered with blood. The figure then examined a lock of hair which had been previously blonde, but was now so saturated with blood that the blonde could have passed easily for a red-head.

"But will she understand?" the companion voiced a concern. Such a topic was difficult enough for the most brilliant minds of any age to comprehend.

The figure didn't have any answers for the companion.

"It's time." the figure said making a folly attempt to stand, (which brought the blonde to the old-stone floor). The figure looked over to the dark-haired one. "I will need your help." the figure managed to say as the blonde curled up in pain on the cold surface.

The companion just watched the figure on the floor.

"I said that I need your help damn it!" the blonde yelled at the companion. "What are you waiting for?"

The dark-haired one knew that the figure was not asking for a help up. The companion sighed "I wish that you and I had more time...soon you will be gone...again " The dark-haired one saw the pleading look in those familiar blue eyes.

The companion reached over to the figure shoulder. "Goodbye. I will miss you dearly."

The dark-haired one then tore past the skin into the figure's chest. The sound of breaking bone was nearly covered up with the sound of the figure's scream. Though this did not make the companion's actions stop. They both understood that this needed to be done. The companion then moved aside all the organs in the way before finding it; the small computer chip rested firmly on the side of the blonde's heart.

The figure, still alive, watched as the companion followed the agreed upon instructions; the companion included the computer chip in the envelope with the note and some other documentation.

The dark-haired companion then gave a respectful tip of the hat before shifting through a wall.

The blonde smiled as the last bit of red disappeared from sight.

**_**Bang**_** the door opposite to the direction that the companion had just left, opened.

The room soon filled with English Nazis, each bearing a swastika on their arm.

They grabbed the figure and proceeded to drag the dying form to their leader.

All the while the figure smiled. Though unsure of how time travel worked the figure knew that it did indeed work. The figure's part had been done now everything was out of this blonde's hands. What was more, was the simple fact as the soldiers dragged this form, the extra movement, brought this figure closer to death, but they would find nothing, for the device had been removed by the companion.

The blond figure took one last labored breath; an honorable death.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Prologue

69696969696969696969696969

AN: There is another chapter after this one, and if I get enough interest there will be more.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **The Success**

The doctor's smile became the evilest it had ever been."Failed?" He laughed. "Failed? No dear Boy! This is a success! This is a working time machine."

69696969696969696969696969


	2. Chapter 1: The Success

**The Valkyrie's Chosen **

**Chapter 1: The Success**

69696969696969696969696969

AN: * **Spoilers** * for anyone who has not read chapter 94 of the manga.

I do deviate from the 'true ending' as Kouta Hirano had intended.

But this is an alternate ending...or rather the beginning of my story.

Please review.

69696969696969696969696969

A traitor not only The Hellsing order of knights to all of England sat in a laboratory.

He was dying. If the shot from the Iscariot organization assassin Heinkel Wolfe had not been enough the botched procedure from the Nazis doctor, which had turned him into an artificial vampire, would kill him, for it was failing. He had become little more than a defective product which was falling apart before his eyes.

A doctor in a white lab coat came through the doors talking to himself completely unaware of the traitor.

"Is this the end? No...! I don't think so...It certainly isn't so..." The doctor started to put as many papers into a big black medical bag as would fit. "Technology is the fuel of physical science that makes it move forward...Research makes it move forward.....research helps us make a leap forward....NO!! research already made us leap forward!! NO!! What should I do....?What should I do.....What is it? What!!" I haven't reached my goal still...What's wrong? What is Missing....? ah, That's right! Someday in the **Future**!!! To spread around the entire world....A science that resembles a miracle....a miracle that resembles a science..." The doctor then started to bit his finger.

"Where are you planing to go Grand professor?" The traitor asks the doctor.

The doctor turned around and saw someone who, despite appearing only 14, was truly 69 years of age.

"No use, It's hopeless Dok....You should know when to give up...." The 'boy' commented.

"Wa...Walter!" The man in the white lab coat stuttered.

"How pathetic, being the last one remaining of the last remaining Nazis. It isn't even funny as a joke......" He laughed. "the comedy is over...The actors must also leave the stage now. Isn't that so, Grand professor?"

"Comedy? Nothing that has happened over the last 60 years is a laughing matter, Angel of Death. "

"That's right. This is more of a parody. This is a spoof of what you cowards, were too chicken to do decades ago. **Real** Nazis were a much better opponents, you're all just monsters. Ha, You're not even that! You're just left-overs from the war, imitating vampires."

"Imitation.... Theorizing makes us leap forward!! Research makes us leap forward!! science feeds on practice and advances by observation!! One day we will catch up to the greatest of the Nosferatu. One day I'll show everyone that I can surpass even Alucard!"

"Stop talking such rubbish. You and I, All of us will die. All defective products shall cease to exist." This was an intended blow at the doctor, who despite having over 50 years of research hadn't had one true success.

"True... we all will eventually perish, however...it will not be today...because I have found a way to overcome my time limit."

Then the doctor grabbed the white sheet off a large black object. It was a series of interlocking black rings each was thin and fit tightly around the next.

As the sheet fell, the eyes of Walter widened.

"What the Bloody hell is that? What failed project are you flaunting now!!."

The doctor's smiled became the evilest it had ever been."Failed?" He laughed. "Failed? No dear Boy! This is a success! This is a working time machine."

"Bullocks! That one's lame, even for you Grand professor!"

"Oh, you think that I'm lying? This machine has been tested and I assure you, it works!!" If evil were an alcoholic beverage this doctor would be drunk with it. His grin wide with insane glee.

"Nothing you do works." Walter retorted. 'He's lying.' Walter thought. 'he must be.....'

"I don't have to convince you, Boy, because very soon it won't matter. Because soon, nothing here, not even you, will matter."

Then carrying his big black bag, The Doctor strode up to the device.

Walter brought out his special wires. Normally he would have shown them off to invoke fear in his enemy, but if what the doctor said was true, if this machine did work, history was in danger. So wasting no time, the angel of death used his wires to slice the doctor's arm off.

This however did not stop the mad scientist from his plans. It seemed to amuse the doctor was he chucked evilly almost oblivious to his missing arm.

Walter saw something flat raise from the bottom. The doctor then stepped onto it. Almost immediately the rings started to spin around so fast that he appeared to be within a sphere. The doctor's sphere was then enveloped in some sort of distortion. This was a distortion which resembled the heat rising from hot pavement on a humid day. Walter had never before seen anything like it.

Walter heart raced. He needed to stop the mad scientist! He tried his wires again. But by, This time the rings were spinning so fast the his wires as fast as they were only hit the rings edges.

This disturbed Walter, who had never met anything,which he couldn't slice through.

This was a sight, which was in contrast to Walter, joyful to the doctor, because now he knew that no one, not even Walter's wires could kill him.

Then a bright flash of light appeared in the center of this sphere.

Walter held up his arm to block the light from his eyes. The brightness suddenly dimmed.

To the horror of Walter, the doctor, who had only moments ago been within the device, had vanished.

Though the artificial vampire wished to believe that the doctor had vastly miscalculated and ended up either dead or into some state of nothingness, the suggestion that he would now be changing the time line brought shivers down his spine.

Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep....

Walter Knew that He needed to do something. He prompted himself up against another larger white-sheet covered object as he slowly stood up.

Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep....

He put one step in front of the other as he tried to follow the doctor wherever he went. He didn't know how it worked, but he thought that if he could just get it to work...well he supposed that he simply kill the doctor.

Beep....Beep....Beep....

Walter stopped as he became aware of a beeping sound of the first time. His eyes searched for what was making the noise.

Beep....Beep....

Walter sighted it; A small black box sating at the base of the machine. It was making that sound which was becoming less and less.....

Beep....

Walter had seen this sort of box before. "That means......"

The injured artificial vampire jumped as fast as he could from the bombs explosion.

The explosion destroyed everything in the room, including all the fluid which had once in glass tube. Fluid with was instantly boiled with the intense heat of the explosion.

For the artificial vampire what wasn't boiled in the shallow water was burnt by the shear heat of the explosion. His very injured eye....the only remaining one....looked over to where the devise had been; it was gone.

"Damn It!!" He should have been a yell, but he could. Instead He cursed as loud as he could with his burnt lungs.

He Brought his left leg up off the ground in a kneeling position as he tried to get up off the ground.

Next he brought the right, but almost as soon as the damaged knee cap touched the laboratory floor he felt some muscle slip off the bone, a result from sitting in the boiled water.(1)

His body came down to the ground so hard that he felt some of his nearly charred rib bones break.

He opened his mouth to scream out in agony, but barely anything came out. What did come out was a lot of blood.

It was cruel that just when he felt that pain couldn't be any worse it did.

Walter knew that as a traitor he did deserved to die...but did anyone deserve to die like this?

In his younger days he might have believed that he had survived the blast because of luck or arrogantly because he was 'the best' there was at everything.

Now....Now he felt as though there was some force laughing at him, prolonging his suffering.

He wondered if he should have stayed outside the Zeppelin and allowed Wolfe to exact revenge...it would certainly have been less painful.

He lay on the floor of the laboratory, where so many abomination had occurred, including his very creation as a vampire. His remaining eye started to close as he welcomed death.

A bright light filled the room causing Walter's eye to shoot open.

'What was this....is This 'The stairway to heaven'.

His damaged eyes was only able to make out a very blurred figure draw closer to him.

Though he wasn't able to make out the figure's features, he could feel the heavy tension between them....but that could make this figure anyone...he had betrayed so many over the course of this night...even God.

'But who is this?' he wondered. 'was it an angel?' Walter shifted only slightly on the floor as he tried to get a better look. This proves to be a useless endeavor as the room was so saturated with light and his only eye was so unreliable even for what would normally be basic details.

'No,' his mind finally decided., someone like him was bound to end up in the fire filled and filthy pits of Hell. 'this must be some sort of demon.' Perhaps someone was claiming him from the other side...he had killed so many people throughout his life.

The figure started to get closer to him. He could make out something dark on top of this figure's head which fell to it's shoulders; Hair perhaps.

His thoughts fell to a dark-haired nun assassin of Iscariot. who, although Walter did not care to know who she was, had been known to her fellows as Yumie Takagi . 'Had she come from hell to drag him down with her?'

He shuffled his weight back to try to distance himself from this mysterious figure,who for all he knew was the harbinger of his death. It stopped. It then looked over it's shoulder and started to talk.

'Was someone else there too?' Walter wondered.

Next, to Walter's surprise another, and clearly feminine figure approached him. This one looked to have long blond hair.

"Hello, again Walter." She said to him calmly.

He barely heard. Her voice, or rather the tones which he knew he should have been able to hear were absent many others were being drowned out by the loud ringing in the ex-butler's ears. It occurred to Walter that the sound of the blast, at such a close distance had lost him some of his hearing; How much of the hearing was a question that he did not expect to ever learn as his death drew near.

Despite this there was something about her voice which was familiar and yet somehow very foreign...

"I didn't ever think that I would see you again." She remarked expressionless.

Walter had to strain to hear what see was saying He missed the last half of the sentence as her voice lowered.

Though Walter didn't see well he saw her move her head from side to side, as if making sure that they were alone.

She then stated to tell Walter something, but being oblivious to his new hearing difficulty, her voice had grown so quiet.

Before Walter knew what was happening something which felt like a cross between metal and glass wires were grabbing around his chest. He Panicked. He tried to grab the wires away. His hands sore and all burnt grabbed it. He pulled, but didn't have enough strength to make it appear any better than a pathetic comedic joke imitation.

He watched the feminine figure take many steps back.

A few of these wires ripped through into his skin, into his chest area. This only caused Walter more fear as his hand feverishly tried to pull this invader out of him. The more he struggled to pull it out, the more his heart pumped. This caused more and more blood, his blood, to bled-out over and around his already dying body.

Finally he caught the main piece. He felt eight leg-wire projection from its body....'It's some sort of spider!' he realized. 'A spider's invading his body.' Walter tried to pull more than anyone would have suspected. He didn't know who this feminine figure was, but he didn't see how anyone doing this to him would be a friend. The most likely reason in Walter mind was simply that he was being used. He didn't know why they would put it into a dying man...artificial vampire...unless they, whoever was responsible for this, were interested in his lifeless body. Perhaps this was some sort of device for controlling a dead body. It would be quite a feat to be able to control a lifeless corpse remotely.

"You Bitch!" his tried to yell, but found that he could only whisper.

Walter chest hurt immensely, specially in the middle. He wondered what the thing was doing in there. He felt to the traitor that his heart was being cut out. '(at least whoever was responsible knew that he had one)'He thought darkly. It occurred to him that it could was an automated devise for the extraction for organs from the dead...or the living; Anyone who would do this to someone while still alive had to be sicker than sick.

'Those sick fuckers' Walter thought, 'why won't they just let me die in peace?'

The figure continued watching this scene. Oddly enough he could scene that she didn't seem to be enjoying the scene, to the contrary he got the impression that she was worried.

'but what is she worried about?' he asked himself. 'the results? The damage to my body? ...or could it be that she is worried about me?'

Walter saw the blonde feminine figure advance on him once again as the blur became bigger and bigger.

She dragged him closer to her companion, who was standing by something large which was omitting all of the blinding light.

Wishing to preserve what little vision he still had Walter looked away.

She picked him up. This surprise him because he didn't think that she would be so strong. To the ex-butler's surprise she threw him.

"Good Luck" she said loud enough for him to hear clearly; then everything was black.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 1

69696969696969696969696969

AN: Many people credit Walter's demise to his gun shot wound, from Wolf, however, I believe that the doctor's failure to make him a vampire, lead (or was leading) to his destruction; the gun shot just sped things up.

(1) – Muscle can slip off bone.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Unfamiliar Surroundings**

Walter Dornez opened his eyes and looked directly up at the face of a young girl. She smiled. Then turned to face her distant companions.

69696969696969696969696969


End file.
